Drug abuse treatment research generally and adolescent drug abuse treatment research in particular have progressed to a new developmental stage with higher scientific and clinical standards. Predoctoral and postdoctoral training programs are necessary to keep pace with the rapidly advances and challenges. This is a competitive renewal of a training program focusing on adolescent program abuse treatment research. We propose to continue our postdoctoral training program in order to prepare promising scientists to conduct psychosocial treatment research on adolescent drug abuse. The continuation of this program aims to produce a new generation of research scientists who possess the requisite conceptual, methodological and clinical skills to conduct the rigorous research necessary to test a broad range of psychosocial interventions for adolescent drug abuse. We have conducted a postdoctoral research training program since 1994 with training sites at the University of Miami and the University of Utah. We request continuation of this postdoctoral training and propose to expand our research training efforts to include a predoctoral training program. The proposed research training program will be comprised of 4 predoctoral and 9 postdoctoral trainees. The research training infrastructure of the proposed program is the newly funded University of Miami Center for Treatment Research on Adolescent Drug Abuse (CTRADA) [P-50 DA11328-01). There are 10 program faculty with considerable collaborative and research training experience. The postdoctoral program has 4 key components: core seminar, supplementary coursework, collaborative work with primary research mentor, and clinical supervision. The predoctoral program has 3 key components: coursework, research tutorial, and participation in University-wide seminars and colloquia. The proposed program is designed to create a set of collaborative teaching and learning experiences that will not only advance research skills but also will spark an enduring commitment to an important area within the drug abuse field-adolescent drug treatment research.